


Darling I Do

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Bonds, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: you are a happily engaged woman with a plan for life. All except for when it's your big day to say your “I do” to the man of your dreams. The ground shakes and from the underground monsters have appeared on the surface led by a recognized missing child. There also seems to be a loud abrasive skeleton barking orders but as soon as his gaze meets yours… well… you only thought you had a plan. What can you do when your very soul feels compelled to love this monster when you love the man you said yes to?





	1. Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... To those who know that I have other works to write... I had another one and this one spoke to me as well. had to write. So it is done and it is posted. 
> 
> I feel that there isn't enough swapfell sans stuff out there. Mostly Papyrus and well... that's not a bad thing because Papy is hot but sans needs some love too.

How did this happen!?

One moment you were looking at your darling groom, about to say “I do”, when the earthquake sent the ceremony to a halt as people panicked.

Your beautiful outdoor wedding on top of mount ebbott. Just as the sun was setting for beautiful lighting. Your long flowing gown and veil seemed to reflect the orange and rosy hues like a fire opal. The staggering view made the adrenaline rush as you stood there in unmasked joy. You were so happy it took a few moments trying to pull yourself together and not cry.

Steven, looking at you in awe, seemed barely able to keep a few tears back as well. You both seemed an emotional giddy mess just as the day he proposed and you said yes. Your sweet romeo, best friend, and in a matter of minutes… husband.

Everything had been so perfect. Then a barrier had broken and Monsters came to the surface. Led by a child you've seen on the news that had went missing.

It was such an earth shattering revelation that who could ignore it and continue the wedding? You and your man decided to help upon realizing they only seemed scary. The child… Chara… assured you, the whole wedding staff, and guests helped welcome the surfaces new arrivals.

A gentle giant named Asgore, though he looked a bit manic, helped you get things straight as officials were called to help the monsters for housing.

Meanwhile the blind Queen kept her subjects placated and had her royal guardsmen attending to everyone.

One in particular was really loud and issued orders like a militant tyrant.

As you were trying to get information from Chara  
And Asgore… he got a little bit on your nerves and finally you look to see the upstart…

There stood a quite dashing looking skeleton. Average in height and looked to be in hot topic fashion… but he looked good in it. A red bandana tied around his neck that matched his gloves and boots perfectly. Teeth like a sharks and scars that ran down across his left socket. Those pinpricks of crimson that made up his eyes in the voids of his sockets… captivating. 

As you started to wonder why you even thought it… he turned his gaze to you sharply. As if sensing your thoughts on him.

You didn't know what to think or feel as your eyes locked. So much emotion ran through you and it scared you. Especially when his face reflected the same confusing torrent of emotions you were experiencing.

Steven put a hand on your shoulder asking if you were okay. That snapped you out of the trance and did your best to smile and continue on.

Ever aware that the skeletons gaze had not left you. At least he was silent now.

Finally help arrived and thankfully before the media. 

Although it took some convincing of the queen as they set up a fenced parameter… to assure her it was for her people's safety as soon as word got out of their arrival.

Helping out with the fencing she apologized to you.

“I hear you are wearing the traditional dress of white… I hope our arrival hasn't ruined your day.” her concern had you look down. Your beautiful gown torn and dirtied. Your painful shoes discarded somewhere in the chaos.

“Honestly, I'm still shocked from this happening it doesn't seem real. I'm happy to help you and your people your majesty.” Her grin is warm as it unfurled.

“Were you at least able to say your vows? Complete the ceremony?” She seemed quite curious and you had to remember she couldn't see when you shook your head.

“No, I'm afraid not but this is also rather important. Not everyday an entire race emerges from the underground… having been imprisoned there by mankind. Steven and I understand and helped voluntarily. There's always another chance down the road and perhaps I can invite you your majesty.” Keeping the warmth in your voice. After all this wasn't an unpleasant surprise.

You watch this regal creature smile with such beautiful sweetness that she seemed motherly and kind. Before she was blunt and perfectly professional but being responsible for an entire race… you couldn't blame her.

“I hold you to it my child. I do so love weddings and please call me Toriel.” The grin remained and she put her paws out for your hands.

“I’m Y/N.” Placing yours in her massive hands she gave them a light squeeze.

“My dear you seem cold. Has the night not been kind to you?” Concern washes away the smile.

“I must admit doing all this in my light wedding gown and no shoes… I am a little chilly.” The look of frightful panic overtook the queen.

“You did all of this in your wedding gown!? Oh my dear your poor dress must look a fright!” Her paws immediately go for your shoulders.

“Bare arms!? My dear we need to get you some proper clothes! Until then, come let me make us a fire to warm your poor bones.” She raises a palm and a nice roaring fire appears. 

Absolutely magical.

“Sans! To me please!” Toriel cried out towards the numerous monsters setting up their tents.

Immediately the loudmouth skeleton from earlier approached and saluted his blind queen.

“YES YOUR MAJESTY!?” You and Toriel both flinch at his tone. You grimace at the unwavering look he gives you. He's looking at you the way a starving animal looks at a handout… and it's leaving you a bit flustered and definite butterfly feeling in your gut.

“Sans! No need to yell. I'm afraid we've put this poor young lady out tremendously. We've interrupted her wedding ceremony and now we've ruined her gown…”

“Y-You’re Majesty!” You thought you had explained this earlier.

She holds up a hand.

“It is very kind of you Y/N to actually feel that we've not ruined a special occasion. Not only that but help us to the point you've worked yourself down to a sure to be tattered gown and no shoes… now you are freezing cold.” You aren't sure but you swear she turns her head at the right angle to keep sans from seeing her wink at you.

Glancing back over to the skeleton still staring at you… you are shocked to see him giving you a once over and looking concerned.

“SHALL I CHECK OUR PROVISIONS TO FIND HER SOME SUITABLE CLOTHES?” Toriel nods and he dismisses himself and quickly sees to his task.

“Toriel, those provisions are for your people. It's my fault for not going home for the last call.” You were sure the majority of your guests had left before the armed forces barred entry and exiting until tomorrow morning.

They did that to keep the media and curious onlookers at bay. Steven was with Asgore and Chara going over with authorities about Chara's parents. They were bound to be notified of their missing child and would need escorts services to get into the makeshift compound.

A lot of things got setback earlier as the monsters took in the sunset and the night sky. No one could blame them for their wonder and let them have this moment.

“Nonsense, I won't have you freeze to death after all you've done for us.” Toriel offers you her genuine smile again.

The both of you manage to find something to sit on and you both share stories like you were old friends. You really enjoyed this but somewhere into the conversation, you were wondering where your groom had gone off to.

Before you knew it a stack of clothes with shoes appeared before your vision. Looking up you see a different skeleton. A big fur trimmed parka encompassing his tall slender form. A glistening gold fang and a cracked than ran up from it to his eye socket. Skinny jeans and untied converses he was actually quite the looker. Not as dashing as the other one… where'd that come from?

As if sensing your wonder on the whereabouts of the other skeleton.

“M'lord will be back with ya ladies shortly. He's making sure ya both get a plate of food. Told me sweets here was in need of some clothes and ta make it a priority.” He winks at you making you blush.

“Tell him that everyone else is to have a plate before me. I'm done being a selfish paranoid monarch. My people's needs before my own from now on.” Toriel takes her regal tone and the skeleton sighs.

“With all due respect yer majesty… we need ya in peak condition.” He was right. With federal officials arriving and the media… tomorrow would be hell on earth.

“Papyrus dear… I really want to make sure everyone is taken care of.” Toriel is about to refuse again when you hear a rough harrumph.

“MY QUEEN! MUST YOU ARGUE WHEN YOUR PEOPLE NEED YOU, TO BE WELL FED AND RESTED, FOR WHAT WILL TRANSPIRE TOMORROW?” Sans has returned with two bowls of stew. One he he offers the reluctant queen who begrudgingly takes it. The other he offers to you.

“I'd eat it while it's still warm. It'd be a waste if’n ya went and changed yer clothes now and come back to a cold meal.” Papyrus suggests to you as you take the bowl from a shaky sans.

“Thank you. I should really find Steven and see that we get a tent for the night.” 

“I HAVE A TENT, NUMBER 678, SET UP ALREADY. IF YOU NEED TO BUNK WITH SOMEONE THAT IS…” Sans offers and you're not the only one taken aback by his sudden suggestion

“Again, thank you sans you've been a big help.” You didn't have the heart to insist not to. It's not like he was saying you should take the offer but only if you needed to.

Papyrus seems curious a moment.

“Who's Steven?” Papyrus questioned and before you could answer Toriel speaks for you.

“Her was to be husband until we ruined the ceremony. He's still with Chara and Asgore I do believe.” So she had seen… met? Him. That's probably how she heard about you.

Sans is oddly quiet through the discussion and seems to be trembling. His face is turned away from the group.

“Are you okay?” You ask him and he stiffens slightly as if being caught.

Sans turns his fiery gaze upon you… only… there seems to be little droplets of red gathering on the rims of his sockets.

“I’M FINE. JUST TIRED.” He seemed off put.

“Understood, a lot has happened.” You smile warmly at him making him transfixed as he to smiles just as fondly back at you. It gave you butterflies seeing his smile.

His hardened features becoming a soft and gentle being around you. You've heard the way he barked orders and you don't doubt that he'd be able to correct any situation physically if he had to.

A slight cough from Papyrus and you both snap out of your staring contest it seems. A bit flustered you stuff yourself with your meal.

You eat every bite and excuse yourself to change. Noticing earlier every time you looked at sans he appeared to be staring at you… then quickly looking away.

You would have found it creepy but something inside you found it cute. Especially the way his skull would flush having been caught.

Walking away you could feel his stare… it didn't bother you as much as you thought it would.

Changing in an empty tent you quickly proclaim yours. You leave your poor tattered gown and begin looking for your groom.

“Y/N!” You hear his voice call out. Turning you see him jogging straight for you with a happy grin.

“Sorry it took me so long. Asgore wants to adopt Chara and considering they are a missing child and all… I had to help explain things and might have to stay throughout the day tomorrow.” He gives you a hug.

“Sorry about our big day together but if it was going to be ruined, I couldn't think of a more exciting way!” Steven nuzzle you into giggles.

“I know right?” You give him a smooch only to hear…

“AHEM!” You both turn around to see sans standing there. He's red in the face and seems to be shaking… but not from embarrassment.

“I-I FOUND THESE AND I ASSUMED THEM TO BE YOURS AS YOU WERE SHOELESS EARLIER.” He holds out your dress shoes.

“Oh yes! Thank you Sans!” He seems to perk up at your gratitude and even smiles. Taking the heels from him you give him a heartfelt grin that makes his warmer.

“Sans? Oh! You're the captain of the royal guard! Your brother Papyrus told me about you!” Steven smiles in greeting.

Wait? Papyrus? Didn't he ask you about who Steven was earlier?

“A pleasure to meet you! I'm Steven.”Your endearing fiance holds out a hand to shake.

Only sans stiffens at the gesture and his eye lights narrow to pinpricks. His smile nowhere near as friendly as it was for you.

“HAVE YOU FOUND A TEMPORARY DWELLING? THEY SEEM TO BE RUNNING OUT OF TENTS.” He asks more towards you and completely rebuffs Steven.

“Ummm… yes I found us one. We will need blankets or a sleeping bag.” You report unsure if sans was meaning to be rude or somehow offended by the gesture.

“NO SLEEPING BAGS BUT I WILL FIND YOU, AT LEAST, A BLANKET.” He nods to you and hurries off.

“It's tent marked 435 if you can't find us!” You call after him and he raises his hand in confirmation as he makes a beeline out.

You and Steven had much to discuss. What went on for the rest of the evening as you both did your own things.

You find out from your man that Chara had run away on purpose. Apparently came from an abusive home and that is why Asgore is adamant about adopting. Steven wants to be there for the reuniting to go over interviews. Being apart of social services himself meant he would see to Chara’s safety.

You tell him you didn't mind and would stay and help the queen. Help give a positive image when the media tries to do interviews.

Both of you still hadn't set a game plan for your own ceremony. This monster thing was something beyond you both and definitely needed to be done. You could have another glorious chance in the sun to say your vows to your loving fiance.

When you both finally got settled with a new change of clothes for him… dawn was approaching. Opening your tent you find a solitary blanket, pillow, and cot.

Guess when sans said he'd get you a blanket it was just you.

“I don't know what I did to make him despise me.” Steven grumbles.

“Maybe it's an insult to shake a monsters hand?” You try to make sense of it.

“I shook hands with Asgore and his brother just fine.” He pouts. Steven was always such a sweetheart. It was one of the reasons you loved him.

It always bothered him if he did something to upset someone. He always wants to fix things. The whole make bridges and not burn them philosophy.

“He did seem a bit abrasive when I first met him. Maybe it's because your new.” You hope or maybe he's not really friendly to guys in particular.

One thing was for sure… he seemed to go out of his way for you.

Steven grins at you.

“Guess he doesn't realize how much we share in our relationship.” He waggles his brows at you… looks like you were going to be sharing a cot.

You do a once over realizing something is missing. Your gown was no longer in the tent.

“Man, sans must've trashed my gown. I mean yeah it was probably unsalvageable… kinda wanted to keep it.” Now it was your turn to pout.

“You did looking stunning but no matter the dress you are always going to leave me breathless.” He coos as you both try to situate yourselves into the cot.

You giggle an I love you and he says it back earnestly. Not long and you both are knocked out from the excitement of the day.

Your dreams were haunted with love, laughter, and crimson eye lights.

You are both awoken to the cot being kicked over. A tangle of flailing limbs trying to right yourselves.

When you look up you see, Chara, Sans, and a tough looking yellow dinosaur?

“ALPHYS, THAT WAS RUDE.” Sans states leaving not just you and Steven bewildered but the other two as well.

Alphys shook her head as she seemed to be wearing a muzzle.

“But, Uncle Sans y…” Chara started but Sans interrupted.

“CHARA, THE ADULTS ARE SPEAKING.” Well that was rude and you get the distinct impression it was all Sans doing.

“Who goes and kicks over a cot!? You could've hurt us!” Steven was not happy with the obvious culprit.

He seems to take in this information as his sockets widen marginally.

“ARE YOU HURT?” From the way his head angles from the question you gather it is directed more to you.

“No, but it certainly didn't do me any favors.” Pride mostly, from being humiliated in front of others.

Steven is the first to right himself and then something odd happens.

Both Steven and Sans extend a hand to help you up. They then lock eyes with one another and it becomes a massive stare down.

Everyone can feel the static energy in the tent. Then you feel yourself hoisted up and placed on your feet.

Alphys, seemingly eager to end the standoff, helped you. Broken from their trance they both back off and fidget.

“So what's up? Are we late for anything?” Not knowing how long you slept and your phone was currently at yours and Stevens apartment.

“THEY'VE DECIDED TO PUSH BACK THE MEDIA UNTIL WE'VE COME TO AN AGREEMENT WITH YOUR GOVERNMENT. IT'S JUST A LITTLE PAST NOON AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU MIGHT WANT TO EAT.” Sans gives you a run down. He doesn't beat around the bush which you're thankful for.

It was a relief to hear the monsters wouldn't have to deal with reporters so soon.

“Dad also wants to have a game plan… my parents will be here this evening.” Chara tugs on Stevens shirt.

“I thought it'd only take them four hours to get here… and they aren't coming till later?” Steven asks with obvious red flags being brought to attention.

What parent isn't immediately on the road to go get their missing child? The terror from the not knowing and not a shred of peace until they are with them again.

Did they not care? Only coming to get Chara because it's expected of them?

Chara only nods and Steven places a gentle hand on their head. Looking to you in your shared concern.

“Well, let's go get something to eat Chara. I'll be happy to speak more with you and Asgore about this.” Steven pats their head giving them his sweet grin.

Steven looks to you and holds his hand out as Chara takes off eagerly.

“HER MAJESTY WAS WONDERING IF YOU MIGHT JOIN HER.” Sans quickly pipes up before you can join hands.

“Oh yes, I bet she's wondering about what to expect with the reporters. I guess it's okay if we meet up later... okay hun?” You ask your man who nods but before he can say anything.... Sans grabs you by the hand.

“GLAD YOU AGREE. COME ALONG, THIS WAY.” He then proceeds to lead a befuddled you out the tent. Leaving behind a just as confused and irritated Steven and a blushing Alphys.

He commences to drag you past Chara, who seems just stunned to see you both like this.

“Sans!” He stops suddenly outside a ways and turns to look at you. He is slightly flushed and catching sight of his hand locked with yours quickly let's go.

It was when he did let go you felt a painful wish that he hadn't. That was odd...

Yet you had to tell him.

“That wasn't very nice to Steven or myself. I didn't even get to say goodbye or wish him luck.” You find yourself pouting but not nearly as upset as you felt you should be.

He flinched as if you had been really harsh on him but you didn't raise your voice. You had just been stern.

“I-I’M SORRY. I… FORGIVE ME… I WAS BEING BRASH.” There was a tightness enveloping your heart as he looked down. He seemed sad for some reason.

“Do you not like Steven?” You blurted but it only made sense.

He gives you an almost pained expression.

“YES… AND NO… I DO NOT CARE FOR HIM.” Sans won't look you you in the eyes.

“Did he do something to you?” You wanted to solve this so this wouldn't be a constant issue.

“I… DOES HE MAKE YOU HAPPY?” His gaze locks with yours and you feel the same intensity from when you first seen each other.

“Yes. I never would have said yes to him if I didn't believe he was the one for me… but I don't see why that's relevant to the question I asked you.” You watch as he seems to fall into inner turmoil from your statement.

“I SEE…” He doesn't look like he's finished but he twirls around and stalks off faster than you can blink.

He had seemed so hurt but you couldn't fathom why. Only that it made your heart ache.

You try to follow after him but get swept up in the masses. Guess you were going to have to find Toriel on your own.

It took some asking around until you bumped into the taller skeleton.

“Heya Darlin’ took ya long enough… where's sans?” He looks a little confused that his brother isn't with you.

“I don't know… he stormed off and I don't know why.” Somehow you felt meek under his harsh stare.

He just sighs after a moment.

“You okay?” It almost shocks you that he asks.

“Just really confused. I don't get why he doesn't like Steven…” In all honesty Sans didn't even give him a chance.

There seems to be a moment where the gears seem to be turning for Papyrus. Then something clicks…

“Toriel is inside this tent with some lunch fer ya. Why don’t cha go in an get situated and I'll join ya in a minute?” He opens the tent flap for you to enter.

It was a large tent that had separate chambers the first having a table with Toriel sitting at its head.

Sure enough a few nice big plates of food were sitting at the table waiting.

As you looked back, Papyrus was gone. Shrugging you enter causing her to perk up from her plate.

“Good afternoon my child! I hope you got some sleep in…. are you alone?” Her radiant smile falters and her ears seemed to be listening for others.

“I'm afraid so.” You say taking a seat beside her.

“Well… anyways go right on ahead and dig in! We have much to discuss.” You can't help but comply as your tummy rumbles.

“Y/N my dear… I've come to a very sudden conclusion and, feel free to say no, I believe you to be a prime candidate.” She seems to stammer on a bit.

“Go on.” Your attention is already captured. Who else is having lunch with royalty?

“Chara would've been my first choice but they are just a child. Seeing as Asgore is going to have difficulty in even trying to get custody, of a more than willing child, let's me know how children's voices are viewed in your culture… So I'd like to ask you if you'd be our ambassador?” Though her eyes are filmy you can almost see the hope in them.

You? Ambassador? Would you even qualify?

“It would be a lot to ask you but we all are willing to pay. We will even give you the necessary means to access your human lawyers for assistance until you yourself can undergo any schooling or training. All of it paid for.” You would've thought you'd looked odd… a gaping, bug eyed fish.... almost thankful she was blind to not see your expression.

“I know it's a lot to take in and please do take some time to mull it over. I've already done exchange rate information with someone this morning so money is not issue. In fact we are getting dual citizenship and the surrounding counties are going to be turned into a monster reservation. We will be our own people but have a voice in your own government. Isn't this exciting?” Toriel beamed and you couldn't help but be stunned. She is far more influential than you thought having straightened out things so far within 24 hours.

“That is why we will need an ambassador. Someone human that humans will be more open with but also has a good soul to have our best interests.” Regal was an understatement. This amazing creature was the definition of authority.

“You think too highly of me. I mean we only just met yesterday Toriel. Isn't that a little too quick to be placing the fate of your people on someone?” You were interested but at the same time worried. She was being way too trusting for only having just met you. These were also very big shoes to fill.

She chuckles.

“It does seem a little fast doesn't it? Don't worry I have a good judge of character on my side and he says if there is anyone I can trust… it's you.” That's odd but monsters are magical… you've seen it with your own two eyes.


	2. Announcement with Future Content and Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement with a farther ahead mini scope of what to look forward to.

Hello All.

Long story short. I've been very sick for awhile now. The 16th last month the dr finally confirmed that it's not cancer so treatment has begun but it's taking time to recover. If the minor procedure they've done doesn't work then I will have to have a major surgery. Time can only tell for me now and I hope it only gets better from here. That is why updates have been slow and unbearably for you guys. I am not on hiatus or anything just at a snail pace unfortunately for the time being.

Now on to Chapter 2 news... it's almost done and it's going to be long so that we can get this story moving along.

For your patience I've decided to give you a snippet of a future chapter that I enjoyed writing. I'm calling this snippet Let's Hire a Maid. It might get altered in editing down the road when the chapter itself is fully fleshed out and ready to be written but anyways enjoy...

Let's Hire A Maid

And there you were scrubbing the dishes in this gigantic house that housed you, Steven, and your physical bodyguards Sans and Papyrus.

As you hand a dish for Steven to dry… you began to realize just how tedious maintaining a big home was.

Your kitchen could fit an entire restaurant staff. Then the dining room looked like a major conference table. You had two full bathrooms downstairs and a half one in the garage.

Your living room and den had a huge open entryway to fit a whole entourage of people. Upstairs was an Inn for said people. You had eight bedrooms… eight freaking bedrooms and why are you freaking out about that? Because there is already a designated office room complete with conference table desk and media centers.

Not to mention all of the rooms were considered master bedrooms complete with full bathrooms. You could seriously run a bed and breakfast out of this place. All of it expensive and luxurious and definitely meant for guests an ambassador would entertain.

Cleaning up properly was going to be hell. The only one amongst you all with hardwired cleaning instinct was Sans. In fact he was just outside the kitchen dusting.

"Steven?" You ask and he pauses in his happy humming. 

"Yes my dear?" He puts the now dry dish away and reaches out expectantly for another.

"You think we should hire a maid?" You look at him with concern handing over the next dish.

"Why when we have a Sans?" He asks with a grin.

Then shocked, Sans leans in from the entryway, he must have been dusting currently, and flips Steven off.

As Sans scowls and attempts to go back to what he's doing… Steven looks at his retreating form with a shit eating grin.

"Daw! Love you too big guy!" Steven calls after him and you can't help the giggle as you hear Sans start to mutter up a storm. Steven once again pissed off Sans… nothing new in this house.

"Stop doing that. He's going to be sour all day tomorrow." You defend but you still have the giggles.

"Hey, he's my frenemy. So if I want to torture him with love and kindness I will. I still don't know what I've done for him to just hate me like he does." Steven takes the other plate out of your hands.

"I dunno, maybe it's because of…" and you were blank. Sans has hated Steven before they were even properly introduced.

"Y/N." You and Steven both jump at the new voice in the room. Papyrus has used that magic of his to magically appear at the table.

"Ya both know that this place has all the bells and whistles right?" He smirks at you and you're not quite sure what he's getting at.

"And I do believe I've told you Russ, that we can be a bit blind in that aspect." Steven smiles at the laid back skeleton… who now has his dirty boots on your kitchen table.

"Look down and to tha right… yep near the sink. Whaddya suppose that hunk of metal is?" Papyrus smirks with gold fang glinting in the light.

"... is that a dishwasher?" You ask dumbly and Steven gasps.

Steven quickly rushes forward and gets on his knees. He then begins to pet it.

"I've never had one… (sniff) it's beautiful Y/N! What should we name it?" You love this adorable goof.

"IF HE'S GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT WE DON'T NEED ONE." You look up to see Sans coming up to you. Giving Steven a look that screams disgust from his actions.

"Hey! Your not my real dad! so we can keep it right!?" Steven plays it off childishly making Sans scoff and Papyrus chuckle.

You had to laugh at the absurdity and what really got you was that Sans was starting to chuckle at it. Though he was trying to keep a stern face through it all.

"I FOR ONE CONSIDER THEM LAZY MAKERS. THEY DON'T GET DISHES AS SPOTLESS AS GOOD OLD FASHIONED ELBOW GREASE." Sans puts in his two cents as Steven playfully narrows his eyes at the challenge.

"You can't expect our dear ambassador to do them every night." Steven grins back at Sans. Of course you'd get roped into this but you don't think Steven has learned his lesson on the tight ship Sans likes to run.

"OH PLEASE! IF YOU THINK THAT MANGY MUTT OVER THERE DID ANY HOUSEWORK BECAUSE I WAS WORKING, THINK AGAIN! I DID ALL THE COOKING, CLEANING, ERRANDS, AND ON TOP OF BEING THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. ALWAYS ON DUTY AT A MOMENTS NOTICE MIND YOU." This was the first glimpse into their lives you've been privy to. So Sans literally did everything.

You honestly found a whole new level of respect for the proud skeleton. Taking care of his younger sibling and his duties with such devotedness. 

"Hey now! I thought we agreed that we weren't going to resort back to the name calling you used in the underground." Steven is very quick to defend Papyrus even though Papyrus has let it known that he doesn't mind being called any of those things by his brother.

Sans rolls his eyes. To which you are grateful for because he tended to escalate things.

"ENOUGH, I THINK Y/N IS RIGHT ON GETTING A MAID. PERHAPS EVEN A BUTLER SEEING AS WE WILL BE ENTERTAINING IMPORTANT DIGNITARIES." You have a feeling that Sans would stand in your corner no matter the issue as long as it was against Steven.

Steven seems to cave and goes back to caressing the dishwasher.

"Oh come on mate… yer not gonna kiss it are ya?" Papyrus looks torn between a laugh and disgust at the thought that Steven just might.

"On a first date!? Never. I, my good man, am a gentleman of the highest caliber." Steven throws back at him with a playful grin.

"So… that's why yer gropin' it?" Russ is cackling at him.

"It's okay baby, I know, he just doesn't understand our love." Steven continues to pet the thing and all you can do is shake your head and laugh at the goofy goober.

Sans… he's just… well… he looks mortified for the both of you. It was all you could do to not laugh at the face he was making. 

Sans even gives you a look that screams 'you choose him?' in utter confoundment.

You give a confident head tilt back in challenge as if to say 'and I'd do it again to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the other fics will be updated eventually. I am working on them :) just ... hate falling asleep while typing.
> 
> Also... I don't know if you guys are aware of how hard I'm going to make this for you when it comes to Steven VS Sans and I haven't yet begun to write what Sans has you in for... let alone more sweet moments with the loveable goof Steven.


	3. Moving A Giant Goat Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff to consider and now you are in the process of moving Asgore and Chara so Chara isn't taken away by child services... great... to your parents house... even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 as promised. Took me a little longer than expected but it is out and fairly long... YAY!

The Monster Ambassador?

You?

“I will give it some thought Toriel. I would like to discuss it with Steven if I may?” You ask your would be benefactor.

“But of course! Not a decision to be taken lightly. Please, give it some time. I think having your partner's insight would be a wise approach.” Though she is telling you this, there is an air of confidence that the decision has already been made.

No pressure or anything.

Papyrus is back and is handing you a familiar item. You gingerly take from him, in surprise, your cell phone.

“Family left this for you seein’ as ya decided ta stay. Guess they'd like ta hear from ya.” He gives you a wink.

“Is it safe?” Toriel is quick to give a wary look in your direction.

“Relax my Queen. Undyne sees ta all the tech comin’ an goin’.” You see the Queen relax somewhat.

It must be hard to keep constant vigilance regarding your subjects as well as yourself constantly.

Having an ambassador would really help ease the load she is currently carrying.

Could you handle that though?

Knowing an attempt for your life could be made because you support them?

That seems like it would be an everyday affair in this world how it is now. Fighting for freedoms and against persecutions from their fellow man is one thing… an entirely different species all together is going to cause a storm on a whole new level.

Toriel gave you the option of an out and their wouldn't be any guilt.

Yet.

You knew that you wanted to help these monsters. Asgore was a gentle soul that doted on Chara as if they were his own.

Toriel had a gentle almost mothering side of her.

The monsters themselves were a bit rough at first but easily warmed up to any hospitality.

And if Sans didn't seem to go out of his way to be rude to Steven.... you'd think him rather charming… cute… maybe even a little handsome…

“Darlin’?” did you space out thinking about that skeleton?

Judging from the looks being sent your way from both Toriel and Papyrus… yes.

“Sorry! I was a bit lost in thought there… I had a lot to process…” You quickly apologize. Don't need to appear rude after you've just been offered an important job.

“Well, it was a big offer to take in. I'm sure you're wondering about all the benefits as well as the drawbacks. There are a lot of drawbacks to consider… I will not lie to you my child… it won't be very safe work for you… but I do guarantee a plan to ensure your safety.” Toriel did know that this would be not only your major concern but this is what Steven would not agree with.

“Papyrus, did you already message him?” Toriel asks hurriedly.

“Yes, my Queen, but umm… ya sure?” Papyrus looked at you then back at her highness worriedly.

“But of course! Steven needs to be present for this as this will be a joint venture. I will not have her pressured with this decision without her partner aware.” Toriel smiles at you and you sigh in relief. She wants you comfortable and probably has more to offer but wants input from you both.

It was only a matter of moments and the press would be allowed to interview her… she was probably going to show them up with her regal splendor but she did seem antsy…

The minutes ticked on as you helped her with some questions she had on the matter.

Speaking of antsy… why was Papyrus fidgeting?

“My queen? Perhaps I should've been the one to retrieve Steven?” He finally suggests with sweat dripping slightly and him looking nervously around.

Steven should've been here by now.

Almost, as if on cue, the tent door is violently ripped away. In marches a stern Sans with a cold look in his blank void like stare. Hoisted over his shoulder is a fuming Steven, who seems that he had given up yelling at some point and accepted his fate… angrily.

Once Sans had stopped walking however…

“Put me down!” Steven yelled and squirmed. Sans merely dropped his shoulder letting Steven plummet to the floor.

“What on Earth!?” Toriel exclaims unable to see what has happened, but has a general idea due to what she heard.

You immediately run over and help Steven to his feet. Papyrus has his palm plastered on his face as Sans acts like this is normal.

“Sans! Don't tell me you forcefully brought Steven here?” Her highness tone becoming more stern and regal making the shorter skeleton falter a bit.

“I TOLD HIM TO AND HE SAID NO, YOUR MAJESTY.” He tries to justify but it comes out like a scolded child.

“No, you came up to me while I was talking to THE Attorney General…. Of our entire country. Who handles our legal matters and trying to gain some insight for monster kind. Like potential adoption and maybe even marriages if monsters wish to mingle with humans romantically? Gender? An inquiring social worker like myself would like to know.” Steven was upset… hell you would be too.

“Then you pick me up after I tell you now wasn't a good time!? What Were You Thinking!? You just demonstrated primal behavior in front of a high ranking government official! You then refuse to set me down so that I can rectify any of this! He's going to think monsters are barbaric because of your actions!” Steven is pointing and shouting at the growling skeleton. Your eyes widen in fear. If this got to the President… let alone the media… barbaric behaviour… monsters would be denied any kind of voice. Everything the Queen had achieved this far could be flushed down the drain instantly.

“That's when I said to e-excuse him. He values his Queens orders to a fault.” A nervous fish woman? Pokes her head around the entryway.

“I-I managed to arrange an appointment with the attorney general later for everyone's convenience… if… if that is o-okay.” She stammers a bit and still doesn't make her way inside… until Alphys comes in and pulls her along with her.

“Oh! Thank you Undyne. Yes that would work out for everyone, as I'm sure we all have the same questions.” Toriel seems to heave a sigh of relief and then snaps her head in the direction she heard Sans voice.

“Sans, what were you thinking!?” She practically bleats.

The skeleton, that had acted as if he had done no wrong, was now looking sheepishly at his Queen.

“I-I’M SORRY MY QUEEN… I WAS IN THE MINDSET OF THIS BEING URGENT AND…” Sans is backpedaling and sweating now.

“No sir! You don't apologize to me before you apologize to Steven. Honestly! Hefting him around like that!” Toriel reminded you of an angry mother scolding one of her children for doing something to the other.

Sans went rigid. Everyone could tell (save toriel) from the way he snapped his head towards Steven and his face contorted in rage… that apologizing to Steven was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Well Sans? I better hear you say something to the poor man.” Toriel is not having any childishness.

You come up behind Steven, somewhat to the side, and it now seems like Sans realizes you were even here. Now that his gaze lands on you he looks thoroughly cowed.

“I-I’M SORRY FOR MY BEHAVIOUR EARLIER. I DO HOPE THAT YOU CAN FORGIVE ME… I DO NOT MEAN TO TAKE MY STRESS OUT ON YOU.” Well that was sweet of him for you but he should be apologizing to Steven…

Then Steven relaxes with a sigh and grins making you look back and forth curiously.

Why that cheeky little devil. He used your position nearby, to make it look like he was giving Steven eye contact, but offered the apology to none other than you.

“Well, I must admit… tensions are a bit high. Water under the bridge Sans.” Steven replies and pats Sans on his shoulder. Sans tenses and offers a smile that screams fake to you… but he's so good at it, you wonder if he has practiced as the others take it as genuine.

The only one seemingly wary of his behavior is his brother, Papyrus, who seems to be giving much thought over the situation.

“Well, now that you are here Steven, I have asked your partner a very important question. One that will concern you as well should her answer be yes.” Steven’s focus is now all on the Queen to not notice the daggers he's being glared at by the “sorry” Skeleton.

“I think Y/N would be an excellent candidate for being our ambassador.” Stevens legs about gave out at the news.

“I do understand that if there is to be any schooling or training it will be funded as well as your housing here in Ebbott.” As Steven seems to flounder, like you did earlier, Toriel wastes no time on touching a very important issue.

“I understand the risks involved and I have my royal scientist to do safety measures regarding technical safety… As for physical safety I would be placing my very own captain of the royal guard in charge of her care. She will find no one safer.” You hear a startled grunt in surprise to see Sans look at you and back at his Queen.

“Your Majesty… What about your safety?” You inquire as if reading Sans concern.

“I'm quite the fighter myself and paired with Alphys we should make a good team. Besides, I will be staying in Ebbott to lead while you would be taking over the diplomatic problems outside of it my dear. You will need the best bodyguards available and none are as worthy as Sans… when he's not being rude to Steven… Unless of course you are against this Sans.” All eyes were on the surprised skeleton for his answer.

“I...I..” His gaze took in the crowd gathered but it settled on you.

You felt rather warm under his stare.

“I know I said I would disband the guard and allow you all to enjoy the surface but things have gotten far more complicated. I can always find someone else to watch over her if you…” Her highness doesn't get far when his head snaps to her direction quickly.

“NO! I-I MEAN… THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY, FOR YOUR CONCERN BUT I WILL STAY ON WITH MY DUTIES… SHOULD MISS Y/N ACCEPT THE ARRANGEMENT THAT IS.” Sans wouldn't look at you again.

You could tell that everyone was questioning why only you would he stay for.

“Only for Y/N?” Leave it to Toriel to be blunt.

“MY QUEEN, Y/N AND STEVEN HAVE WILLINGLY DONE SO MUCH FOR US WITHOUT BEING ASKED ALREADY. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO OUR REPRESENTATION AND OUR DEAR CHARA. I FEEL THAT MY SKILLS ARE OWED AT THE VERY LEAST SHOULD SHE ACCEPT.” Well look at him expertly throwing Steven into this when you honestly don’t know what you’ve done to impress this skeleton but you’ve clearly won him over.

This seems to win over Toriel and the rest while Papyrus eyes this whole fiasco in scrutiny.

“I must say that it is one heck of an offer your majesty. This is definitely one we will have to discuss and get back with you on.” Steven seems at a loss. You could tell he seemed impressed with how taken she was with you and with the financial offer. He didn’t seem too thrilled about the safety issue though and Sans seemed to pick up on that as well.

“MY BROTHER AND I ARE A PACKAGE DEAL AND I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW WE ARE PRACTICALLY FLAWLESS AS A TEAM. WOULD YOU LIKE A DEMONSTRATION?” Sans is offering to prove he is worthy to be your bodyguard so that Steven will be more likely to agree.

“Okay, humans have guns, grenades, bombs. What can you do to stop them?” Steven asks curiously.

“WITH UNDYNE’S HELP WE CAN GET WEAPON ALERTS WITHIN A CERTAIN RADIUS. UNDYNE SKILLS ARE LIGHTENING FAST AND SHE CAN DISMANTLE AN ENTIRE MINEFIELD WITHIN SECONDS LET ALONE WHAT SHE CAN DO TO ACTUAL PEOPLE WITH ANY TECH ON THEIR PERSON. PAPYRUS HAS A SPECIAL ABILITY TO EITHER TAKE OUT LONG DISTANCE SNIPERS OR RELOCATE OUR CHARGE. WHILE I CAN CREATE BARRIERS THAT CAN HARM ANYONE TRYING TO GET THROUGH AND FIRE LITERAL BONE SHARDS THAT CAN PIERCE ANYTHING… DEMONSTRATION OR DO YOU THINK I'M QUALIFIED?” Sans huffs as Steven goes even more slack jawed from the explanation.

“Well… when you put it like that… I don't think you're unqualified but I would like to see it.” Yep, there's the man you were going to say ‘I Do’ to. The childlike awe written across his face and shimmering in his eyes… leaving Sans stunned.

Heck… even you'd be lying to yourself if you said there was no way you didn't want to see any of what these monsters could throw down.

Sans looks at you and gets even more flustered seeing the same look of awe and wonder written on your face.

“That all sounds so amazingly cool that I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see it for myself…” You say a little bashfully leaving Sans gaping a bit and then he puffs out his chest.

“WELL IF I MUST DEMONSTRATE MY MAGICAL MAGNITUDE THEN SO BE IT.” He states but is cut off by a slight ahem.

“As entertaining as that sounds it is probably best that we not do that. Especially while the media is surrounding the place in hoards.” The queen tuts leaving Sans to falter in his posturing.

“Yes we don’t want the first thing they show to the masses is anything that demonstrates violence…” Steven sighs clearly disappointed and he turns his attention to the queen.

While they discuss a few other matters in regards to the recent proposal you turn to Sans.

“Bummer… Maybe a private show later on?” You are well aware how red he has turned and how rigid he has gone.

“P-PRIVATE? AS IN JUST THE TWO OF US?” He asks expectantly his crimson eyelights forming into stars.

“Well no, Steven really wants to see what you can do to!” He looks like you doused him with a bucket of cold ice water… with bricks of ice still in it…

Papyrus is outright laughing making everyone look at him including a now livid Sans. You weren’t aware he was even pointedly listening to the conversation you two were having...

“Sorry everyone… Just thought about something funny…” Papyrus merely smirks over at Sans making the shorter skeletons ire stoked even more.

“YOU’RE SOMETHING FUNNY!!!” Sans shouts at him while stomping his foot… highly flushed in the face.

“I know, s’why I laughed.” Papyrus just leans back with a grin as Sans practically screeches at him.

Looking around you see the other monsters kind of chuckling at the reactions… even the queen herself.

This must be something that happens a lot… ah sibling love.

Steven even seems amused by their bickering

“Sorry m’lord I just couldn’t hold it in.” Papyrus is trying to appease the fiery inferno that is Sans anger.

“DO ME A FAVOR AND TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!!!” Sans is flushed as his brother still has a teasing look about him.

Seeing that he wasn’t about to wipe the smug looking grin off Papyrus’ face anytime soon… Sans turns back to you after collecting himself.

“AFTER EVERYTHING IS SAID AND DONE… I DON’T SUPPOSE I MIND SHOWING YOU AND STEVEN A THING OR TWO OF MY ABILITIES.” He acts casual like picking at a piece of lint on his clothes. Yet there was this energy about him that you could sense somehow that told you he wanted more time with you.

And if it meant that if Steven had to tag along then so be it.

“I would like that.” You grin and his frigid attitude seems to melt a little.

“Yeah! Me too!” Steven quickly joins in and quickly the walls of ice around the skeleton are back in formation.

Yet Sans does his best grin.

“OF COURSE… I’D BE DELIGHTED.” No. No he wouldn’t. You can just feel it being screamed off of the skeleton in waves.

Everyone else chimes in and tells both of you that you are in for a real treat as you haven’t seen what monsters could do… Especially the Captain of the Royal Guard.

You see him with his chest puffed out. Nope not prideful at all. It was ridiculously cute… nope. Not cute it was pretty arrogant and not in the least bit cute… maybe a little cute.

WHY WERE YOU THINKING LIKE THIS WITH A MONSTER YOU JUST FREAKIN’ MET!?

You didn’t even know monsters existed 24 hours ago! How the hell could you be not only crushing on one like a little school girl, when you are a grown ass woman, not even a full complete day after you were supposed to be married to the man you love!? You love Steven with all your heart! He’s a really good man and really quite a hard fish to find in the sea that’s out there… but you found him and he found you.

You weren’t about to let this silly little crush sully what you had. Even if it meant that you and Sans would maybe one day have to travel constantly together as Ambassador and Bodyguard.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the goofball you said you’d marry. Smiling as he gushes over Alphys biceps and then tries to show off his less than impressive one earning a laugh from the normally quiet reptile.

You step over to the Queen and make your presence known to her with a slight cough.

“Oh? Yes my child?” Toriel has quite good hearing to know it’s you.

“Give me a week. One week and I will have your answer.” You respond confidently.

You watch her smile strengthen in loving warmth with the serious consideration you were offering.

“I will expect to hear from you no later than noon not just before midnight. I will have to make an announcement you know. Whether it be that I’ve found and Ambassador or I’m in need of one I will still need an answer to make that announcement.” She gives you a stern look but knowing that her glare is a little off in direction isn’t making it threatening.

Though you feel that she is doing that on purpose.

“I understand your majesty. I will be providing my information with whomever you need me to and I will get your information as well. I will also keep in contact so you don’t fear that I’ve dropped off the face of the Earth.” You giggle and so does she.

“Yes please do! I would love to hear from you. Please leave your information with Sans and Undyne if you will and Undyne will get back with you once we’ve acquired the necessary equipment for communicating on the surface.” Toriel is pleased to inform you.

A cat monster and bunny monster walk in wearing similar armor. 

“My Queen the press is ready and seated outside the gates. The military has informed us that they’ve seen to all precautions and have advised that Undyne and Sans do a sweep before you make your appearance.” The bunny speaks up.

“Thank you Nice. Both you and Burgerpants go and wait by the gate for my arrival.” She commands and they promptly bow and exit.

“Now my dear you and Steven finish up things with Sans and Undyne. See to any last remaining things with Asgore and Chara. Then go home and rest. You two deserve a nice long rest for all the hard work you’ve done for us.” Toriel places her massive paws on your shoulder and gives you her warmest smile and then embraces you.

It was a wonderful hug and it truly conveyed her happiness.

When you stepped away she even demanded one from Steven... though, not going to lie, Steven isn’t going to turn down a hug.

When she demanded Steven get his tail up there so he could get a hug also he practically ran with arms open. You love that goober.

Giggling at your silly fiance you glance over at Sans and he’s been staring at you… and this time he doesn't look away flustered. 

Oh yes you need to give him your information and why is that giving you butterflies just thinking about handing over your number and address so easily?

“So I guess I need to give you my information?” You ask him.

“Yes, That indeed would be helpful in case you did decide to join us.” He smirks and the way his crimson eye lights gleam and his teeth look so wickedly sharp… He’s putting a little charm into this conversation to make him seem sexy… it’s getting a little hot in this tent… how can a skeleton be sexy!?

“Well it’s all going to sound confusing at first but since Undyne is able to figure out how a lot of stuff works… this won’t get to complicated…” His grin becomes more devilish as he hands you a piece of paper to write down your contact information.

By the time you and Steven are done explaining you are talking to Papyrus. Everyone was so confused by the logistics that the explanation was running far too long and the Queen needed to go talk to the media. Sans and Undyne had to do the sweep as well as be present as did Alphys as the Queen's personal bodyguard.

“So yer sayin’ that an area code isn’t needed fer mailin’ it’s just fer callin’?” Papyrus seems legitimately impressed and is taking notes.

“Yes, the zipcode is basically the area code for mail.” Steven continues and Papyrus nods as he continues to write.

“Now, when we get our new phones. The numbers will be provided fer us with the area code same as when we move that will be our place of residence with address and zipcode. How the hell do you keep up with all of this?” Poor Papyrus looks dazed.

“Well, we just do and if it’s too much we either keep it listed in our smartphones under contacts or have contacts book where it’s all listed alphabetically.” You shrug and he jots down more notes.

You write down your name and Steven’s on a separate piece of paper. On it you include your cell phone numbers and home address. Handing it to Papyrus once you think he’s got it figured out slightly.

“Here’s our information be sure to give it to Undyne and Sans for us okay?” You smile up at him.

“I think I have an understanding of it but at least your government can help us find ya if’n we can’t.” He grins goofily at you both.

“Not really reassuring me on the safety of my fiance’s life should she be ambassador if this is the best tech work monsters can figure out.” Steven nervously chuckles.

“I know right?” Papyrus laughs.

And there’s an awkward pause between you all until Papyrus sighs.

“That was a joke.” Papyrus tries to coax you into laughing but the awkwardness of it was making it sad even if your goober of a fiance tries to laugh and hard at it.

“Sorry Papyrus. We are just a little tired and a little on edge because a lot has happened.” You try to explain but he merely shrugs.

“Nah, just a tough audience like my brother but…” and he looks around shiftily and leans in close to you.

“Everybody’s got a funny bone. Including my brother. So it seems I will have my work cut out for me with you.” You see his eyes gleam at the challenge.

*Snrk*

You look to see your beloved doing his best to try and hold back genuine laughter this time. Cocking a brow in question was all it took for him to spill the beans.

“He said funny bone! The hell was I supposed to do Y/N!? He’s a damn skeleton for crying out loud!” Steven was a mess of giggles and Papyrus stands proud at what he has created.

“He gets it.” Papyrus smirks at you as you sigh.

“Oh! Were you able to get everything settled for Asgore and Chara?” You quickly ask Steven as it occurred to you that you hadn’t seen the little saviour of monsterkind running around.

“No. Chara’s parents are actually postponing their arrival until after all monster announcements to the press.” Steven does a complete 180 and growls.

“Some concerned parents that they don’t want to see their missing child as soon as possible. Probably trying to scope out where they fit in all this to see if they can make a profit.” You see his shoulders slump as he begins to pout.

“Well, I guess it was wise of me to tell the Queen to not advertise them as monsterkind’s saviour to protect them. When they are old enough to handle it then I guess their story will be told but not when they are still a child.” Steven looks relieved at hearing that.

“Thanks Y/N. Don’t want the press dogging the poor kid along with all this crap they have to deal with.” He pulls you in for a tight hug and you giggle.

“Toriel and I had much to discuss. I really like her. She’s a total mother figure yet has such class.” You gush about your experience as you begin to pull away. Almost forgetting about a certain skeleton still being present.

“I do too! Come let’s go see Chara and Asgore to see what else we can do and then we will depart.” Steven is ready and raring to go. On a mission to help and will not be stopped and you let him lead the way.

Pausing only to glance back to see Papyrus still standing there looking at you with an expression you couldn’t read. It was almost like a pitying sadness… or was it pain? Because as quick as you saw it… it was gone and immediately replaced with his cool laid back demeanor.

“Later Darlin’. Don’t forget now… in a week we best be hearin’ from ya. Or I’ll send m’lord to track ya down.” He snickered and the shiver you had run up your spine made you aware that it wasn’t a joke. Speaking of which… you were awfully aware of how much your chest was aching at the thought of the energetic skeleton… and how much you were wishing you had said a proper goodbye but alas it was not meant to be...

You quickly catch up with Steven and meet up with Asgore.

“STEVEN! THANK THE STARS! THEY’VE TAKEN CHARA AND I THINK YOU CAN STOP THEM!” Asgore is shambles and so are some of the surrounding monsters.

Steven quickly runs to the direction that Asgore points and is calling out for officials.

You stay behind and help comfort the poor goat man. Not much you can do but Steven being a social worker could probably get some information.

An hour passes and he’s still not back and all you can do is pat the poor grieving giants massive paw.

“Y-YOU’RE STILL HERE?” A familiar voice sends delightful a shiver down your spine.

Turning you see Sans and his brother not far behind him looking at you confused.

“Something happened. Steven is trying to find out why they’ve taken Chara away from Asgore.” The poor giant shuddered a sob and you do your best to hug him.

It was probably the wrong thing to say as Sans looked ready to take action himself.

“M’lord… Her majesty’s orders.” Papyrus is quick to remind his hot tempered brother but whatever Sans had whipped around to argue about was abruptly halted by something…

You turn to see Steven carrying Chara. Chara had their legs wrapped tightly around Steven’s waist and their head tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

His face was stern but you could sense a feeling of bittersweet victory as he made his way quickly towards you.

Asgore is quickly on his feet rushing over with his arms open and Steven wholeheartedly allows Chara to be swept away.

Chara cries softly and snuggles into their big fur dad for comfort.

“Asgore, You’ll have to pack your bags if you want to stay with Chara until this thing with their parents blows over.” Steven sighs.

“Huh? The monsters can’t leave the camp right now Steven.” This wasn’t really making any sense to you. 

“Well, social services doesn’t want Chara living in these arrangements…” Steven is suddenly cut off by a very pissed skeleton.

“HOWEVER IT IS PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE FOR THE LIKES OF US!?” You can see where Sans is coming from. The monsters need more than just a tent city and it’s going to take time to get them the homes they’ve been promised.

“I’m sorry Sans… I know that it’s shitty right now but I have faith that Toriel will get you guys out of here and soon.” You grab his hand as he seems to be ready to unleash another tirade on Steven… it effectively stops him.

Looking into his eyes you are concerned and he’s stunned looking at you… as you are still holding his hand.

“I’m working on it. As of right now Chara and Asgore are going to be staying outside of the parameter.” Steven sighs and then turns to you.

“By the way my sweetest love. My loveliest honeydew. My…” You roll your eyes because you figured he’s pulled strings and said things without your approval.

“What did you do?” You ask him and he gets a little nervous and toes the ground with his foot. You feel a grip tighten on your hand and realize you are still holding a still quite livid skeletons hand.

“How does Chuck and Maggie feel about having houseguests? Preferably big hairy ones with children?” Steven gives you those big round eyes.

“You haven’t even asked my parents about this but we’re doing it anyway?” You glare at him and he sighs.

“Either their house or our tiny apartment my sweet… or they take Chara into foster care.” He groans and you look at the lumbering giant cradling his child.

Asgore looks at you imploringly and you feel a light squeeze from the skeletons hand still with yours.

“I’ll give them a call I guess…” You didn’t know what else to do. You couldn’t just let them take Chara away and your apartment wasn’t big enough to house the giant goat man. Steven’s parents were in a hotel right now as they didn’t live locally… and a hotel would be out of the question if you wanted to keep them out of the public eye.

“I’M SURE IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE FINDING SUITABLE HOUSING… THE QUEEN COULD ARRANGE IT.” Sans tries to help but that wouldn’t be fair especially if you don’t end up taking the ambassador job.

“I can’t just accept such charity from her when all the monsters need homes themselves. I know my parents might get a little bewildered at best but I’m sure they won’t mind as long as it’s for a good cause.” Steven looked relieved and grabbed you for a hug… yanking you out of Sans grip.

“I know that I spoke out of line and I’m sorry but I couldn’t separate them.” You knew and you couldn’t do it to them either. You look to Sans and he seems to be regarding Steven in a better light… you sent him a kind smile that seemed to warm the skeleton even further. After all Steven isn’t a bad guy and Sans just got to see first hand how sincerely devoted he could be towards others.

All of this because of Chara’s no show parents.

The military was nice enough to send an escort truck big enough to carry Asgore and Chara was going to ride with you and Steven. It took a long time to get the arrangements set up so of course it was just you Steven, Chara, and Asgore… the others had duties to get done so you couldn’t bother them with anything simple such as a goodbye when it was time to leave. A week would pass by soon enough and you’d see them all again even if it was to turn the job offer down. 

Though it made your chest ache thinking about not seeing Sans again for that amount of time

You made many attempts to call your mother and father but it went straight to voicemail meaning they both forgot to turn on their phones for the day… they weren’t exactly techy people. Should have known to convince them to keep a landline connection if they couldn’t remember that the phone had to be on to receive calls.

As Steven got Asgore prepared and the address to the military you got Chara buckled into the car.

They were nervous but happy.

“You ready for this next adventure?” You ask them and they nod.

Turning around there’s Sans and his brother. They’ve allowed them outside the parameter to see you all safely off.

“Bye Uncle Sans! Bye Uncle Papyrus! Hope to see you soon!” Chara calls out to them and they grin and wave at them.

Sans approaches you and reaches for your hand… you instinctively allow him to grasp it unaware.

"DO YOU REQUIRE MY ASSISTANCE AT ALL? ANYTHING I CAN DO?" Sans pleads making your heart swell as sockets gaze upon you imploringly.

His concern was evident for not just poor Asgore and Chara… but for you… especially you.

You couldn’t think of anything that he could do than what he already knew best.

“Yes Sans, Your queen needs you on high alert. Don’t let some of these people fool you they are here to line their own wallets and secure their own future endeavors... no matter the risks involving monsters.” You sigh knowing that humans could be the real monsters in this story.

Sans looks sorrowful but nods in understanding. Giving your hand a squeeze to let you know that he was okay with it.

“Thank you for wanting to help… it means a lot.” You say flushing slightly from his concern and the ever lingering contact.

“IT IS MY DUTY AND AN HONOR TO BE OF ASSISTANCE TO YOU MY AMBASSADOR.” He smirks and you blush at his confidence.

“You know I haven’t agreed yet.” You say lightly smacking him with your other hand and he just chuckles lightly. 

“YET? I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNDECIDED BUT HERE YOU ARE SAYING IT IS IN THE NEAR FUTURE? TEASING IS NOT RECOMMENDED BUT ALLOWED IF IT REIGNS TRUE.” You laugh at his efforts to make the situation light because you both were to part ways. Something that you felt like would hurt you to not see the charming skeleton... even if it was for a week.

You feel like you are saying goodbye forever to an old friend. Someone you’ve cherished since you were little and you can’t imagine why. You had only met the skeleton yesterday… but there was this energy about him… you couldn’t explain…

Somewhere inside you… a voice was echoing… I just found you… please don’t go…

Sans looked at you shocked and worried and you had to guess from the sudden wetness you felt on your cheek. You had shed a few tears.

Now the skeleton gripped onto your hand for dear life as you wiped away the offending streaks with your other hand.

“Sorry, sorry I’m… I just suck at goodbyes.” You say hoping he got the message but before Sans could say anything Steven had approached.

“Alright the military is ready to roll. Oh! Sans! You here to see us off? And Papyrus too?” Steven looks over to wave enthusiastically at Sans brother to which he was given a slight nod.

Sans has let go of your hand but is still looking you over concerned… ignoring Steven.

“Believe me… it would be worse to not say goodbye.” Sans uncharastically says in a normal speaking tone. You don’t understand what it could mean but he smiles.

“SO I’M GLAD THAT WE WERE ABLE TO SEE YOU ALL OFF.” Sans nods at Steven who seems thrilled to be included by him… for once.

“CHARA, MIND YOUR MANNERS AND HELP YOUR DAD… HE WILL BE NEEDING IT OUT THERE.” Sans asks Chara and they salute making the skeleton smirk with pride.

“Sans, you have our numbers. You can call us anytime you wish to talk as soon as you are able to get a phone.” You smile at him and gestured over to Steven who nods enthusiastically.

“Of course! Why else would we give you our information if not to communicate? The queen is also more than welcome! I’m sure Y/N would love to hear from her even before the end of the week right?” Steven pipes up as you knew he would.

“Yep after all we’re all friends now right? Friends hang out and help one another. They can talk to one another as well.” You concur and pat Sans on the shoulder but he seems a little lost… like a happy lost.

A whole new world has been opened for him for a second time… and he’s not going to waste it.

“SO I JUST NEED TO LEARN THESE ZIP CODES AND AREA CODES… PURCHASE A CELL PHONE WITH A SURFACE PLAN IN ORDER TO CALL YOU AND I’M GOOD RIGHT?” Sans says with his eye lights erupting into literal stars that even had Steven staring in disbelief.

You pull Sans into a hug and he’s startled and tense but then you are quickly wrapped into a tight embrace. This hug was admittedly the best you have ever been given… Sans was warm and strangely comforting… Something to do with that weird feeling in your chest whenever he was around but it always felt so fantastic… so pure and simple but at the same time… you’re an engaged woman to even be thinking thoughts that led you down the path into someone else’s arms. 

You can hear Steven off to the side.

“Wow! Your eyes can do hearts too?” Steven is such a pure sweet goober.

“Well it was great getting to meet you Sans… and I am expecting to hear from you guys.”You tell him as you pull out of the embrace. Knowing the feeling was mutual to stay like this for awhile… it felt so nice and safe but you needed to go.

You walk over to Papyrus and give him a hug to which he tries to evade but his brother glaring at him stopped him in his tracks.

“M’not one for the touchy feely things alright darlin’?” He says taking on a defensive stance yet bracing himself for contact at his brothers obvious insistence through eye contact.

So you put your arms down but it doesn’t stop Steven from nearly tackling the poor skeleton.

“Sorry Rus… Had to hug you goodbye. Any skeleton with a good funny bone in them needs one.” Steven hugs the floundering skeleton hard and it makes Sans take a step back making a twig snap.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you Captain! Get over here.” You can almost see the shudder go up Sans spine when Steven calls out to him. Papyrus gives his brother a look that says ‘You made me do it now you have to do it to.’

Sans looks to have other plans as his Undernet Phone goes off.

“OH DRAT! THE QUEEN NEEDS ME… BEST BE ON MY WAY.” Sans waves goodbye to Chara and Steven and gives your shoulder a pat before running off.

“But Sans, I didn’t get my hug!” Steven calls after him as Papyrus shrugs him off awkwardly with a blush tinting his cheek bones… mostly from embarrassment you assume.

“WHOOPS! ANOTHER TIME THEN!” And Sans has disappeared back through the parameter gate. You kind of hide your chuckle at the look of dismay crossing over your fiance’s features because if there is anyone who will go for a hug it’s him… and he was just denied.

Papyrus stays behind to wave you off as you drive away… It’s funny… you think you can see San’s red bandana on the edge of the parameter as you leave the final checkpoint. Glancing back you look for it but see nothing but the ache in your heart is there. Why? You can’t even explain it...

You try to clear your mind of him but you find that you can’t. In fact the more you think of the distance between you and the camp… only makes you think about him more. Though oddly enough the weird ache in your chest at the parameter has died down but the anxious feeling is still there. 

Thankfully Steven is driving but it is an odd silence between you two.

Both of you are very tired and need a decent amount of sleep but both of you seem lost in your own thoughts.

Chara will ask a question here and there and get you both back in your role as caregivers but it isn’t a painful silence. It’s a nice reflecting one and besides you also needed this time to figure out what in the world you were going to say to your parents… When you show up on their front doorstep with a giant goat monster man and a child.

When you see the nice big front yard and stonework fencing… you know you’ve arrived at your childhood home.

As you make your way to the front door you see Asgore getting out of the back of the big truck. Chara running over to him happily as you and Steven get your game faces on.

“How are we doing this?” Steven asks as he presses the doorbell.

“I could always blame you.” You smirk and he gasps.

“You would never! Chuck loves me you know! He’d adopt me if we broke up.” Steven sticks out his tongue and you do the same knowing full well your dad would never.

You feel a presence behind you and know that Asgore has come up to wait with you guys.

The door opens and there’s your father. Looking as grumpy as ever and as he scans over the group he’s suddenly aware that this was something he should’ve been called for.

“Magpie? Maggie? Did you turn our cells off again!?” He calls back into the house and you hear your mother answer him.

“Yes! To save the battery!” She confirms what you had feared… why they shouldn’t have canceled their landline…

“Well Magpie, We have guests and I do believe we would’ve known ahead of time had you left them on!” He bickers back.

“Guests? Who’s at the door Chuck?” You hear shuffling around to make her way to the door.

“Well our daughter, our would be son in law had the wedding actually finished, a child… A goat man and a skeleton.” Chuck lists off as your mom makes an appearance…

Wait… Skeleton?

You whip around so fast, you almost gave yourself whiplash, and came face to face with none other than Sans.

“Sans? How did you? When did you?... Does Toriel know about this?” You demanded an answer as he sweats nervously in front of you.

“I-I WELL…NO. BUT I HAVE IT ON GOOD AUTHORITY THAT SHE WOULD WANT CHARA AND ASGORE TO BE UNDER MY EXPERT SURVEILLANCE AND PROTECTION.” He puffs his chest out proudly and you feel sick. Would this be a form of kidnapping? 

You’d have to laugh because you would’ve technically kidnapped THE Captain of the Royal guard… 

Looking at Steven he looks just as bewildered as you about the whole deal.

Making a mental note to have the military just either take him back and if he wouldn’t go to send a message to her highness that it was in fact his idea to come along.

“Oh my. You are a different skeleton than the one I gave Y/N’s phone too but you seem nice as well. So dear what brings you and all these wonderful misfits here?” Your mother smiles as your dad sighs.

“Well… that’s the thing mom… Asgore here needs a place to stay with Chara.” You tell her gesturing to them both.

“Or child services is going to take Chara away from Asgore.” Steven groans knowing it’s not what either want to hear.

Your dad looks at Asgore and then at Chara in his arms.

“How much is that child worth to you?” He asks calmly and you feel Sans stiffen behind you.

“Sir?” You hear Asgore’s tone waver from hearing such a question.

“Child services is a nasty business and really not worth the effort. How much is the child worth to you?” Chuck asks him again and you have to reach and hold Sans to keep him from speaking up.

“Sir, I have uprooted myself and come to an unknown home just for a chance to be their father. They chose me and I have chosen them. I will not fail them for as long as they need me.” Asgore raises himself to his full height.

“You realize that they will need you for an entire lifetime. It’s not just ‘a raise them till their grown enough to make it on their own’ thing. This is a lifelong commitment.” Your father also raises himself to full height but it’s not nearly as impressive as Asgores.

“Of course I do. Always, I will be there.” Asgore gently holds Chara close to him.

“What if a situation were to occur where they’d be in better care elsewhere?” Chuck challenges once more.

“...then… if that were truly the case… I would hope I could at least see them from time to time…” Asgore wilts and Chara hugs on to him tightly.

Sans is rigidly tense behind you as is Steven beside you. You are holding both of their hands to keep them grounded from saying anything to your father.

You know your dad. He has a point to this.

“Would it be that easy to give them up?” Chuck asks Asgore but the goat man raises himself up once again.

“No! It’s more important for them to be in the best care and as long as I see that it’s me I’m going to fight for them.” Asgore had a regal tone about him that no one could deny his authority.

Yet your dad still stood there unwavering before Asgore’s might.

After a few moments Chuck looked over at your mom.

“Well Magpie, it looks like we need to make way for a fellow parent. Come inside everyone.” He gestures everyone inside leaving everyone that was tense in instant relief.

“Yes! Come in everyone! I will get you some tea.” and you notice right away Asgore perking up at the mention of tea.

Your parents stood aside to allow you all in and you noticed your parents give you a look and realized you were still holding Sans hand along with Stevens.

Letting go of both, you begin explaining that it was only a temporary stay. You all congregate in the living room and Chara spots your old swing set in the backyard. After asking if they could go use your swing, you and Asgore allow them to go play… who knows when they will get a chance to be a kid when this all catches up to them with their parents...

“I’d have them stay with us but our apartment is so small that I doubt Asgore would be able to even turn around comfortably.” You sigh and your mom nods. Asgore looks so sheepish as he takes up the entire loveseat.

“Well, I don’t see why they can’t stay with us. You’re a good man to look after a child that isn’t your own and a better one to see that child as your own.” Chuck nods towards Asgore and you see them have a nice little moment together. Chuck is actually your step father… but you see him only as dad. He’s a good man and father figure to not see him as your true dad.

“Sorry for grilling you earlier but I wanted to see your level of commitment.” Your dad chuckles and Asgore grins wide.

“I see where you are coming from. I hear that there are not many honest people on the surface… Chara’s parents included…” You see the gentle giant sulk and Steven reaches over to offer a supportive pat on the shoulder from his seat on the armrest.

“Don’t you worry about it. I will work with you on this and there isn’t anything that I will overlook. I can promise you that I will fight for you and Chara’s happiness.” Steven says boldly. It’s that kind of caring, love, loyalty, and devotedness from your father you saw in Steven… Only Steven is more outspoken and very open with his feelings. Chuck liked to bottle his up to be calm in the face of adversity. You got the sense that if he felt that if he panicked or worried that it would let you and your mother down. He needed to be a brave man to take care of you both.

Two men from two different eras fighting similar battles but in their own ways. They do what they have to in order to survive the world as it was.

Your mother is a kind soul and a bit of open spirit. She could read Chuck like a book so it made things easier when there was ever a misunderstanding between you two. She didn’t have much common sense but at least Chuck was around to make up for it.

Maggie could be a real ditz at times and heaven help her… you love her but who leaves eggs to boil then forgets them? Forgets to clear a microwave oven time and nearly sets the house on fire with a microwave meal? Who floods a basement by trying to soak clothes in the utility sink and leaves it running to go answer the phone and forgets? Your mother.

Chuck just laughs at this point and shakes his head… typical response is “You know your mother.”

At least they weren’t mad about you showing up out of the blue with this important request.

Otherwise you’d have a gargantuan goat dad and child in your apartment right now… and a stowaway skeleton.

Speaking of… you look over at Sans who is perched on the armrest of the chair you are currently sitting in. Now you are more aware than ever why your dad has been looking curiously at him and then at Steven who has been sitting and consoling Asgore.

...It’s like he knows there’s something up with your chemistry with Sans…

“So, Sans is it?” Chuck asks the Skeleton who has been polite to not say a word but merely taking in all the decor.

“YES?” Sans answers but not quite sure what Chuck wishes to come of this.

“Have you called this Queen to let her know you went AWOL?” He grins as Sans stiffens beside you. You know he has done no such thing and has probably left some half assed excuse with his brother.

“HER MAJESTY HAS PROBABLY BEEN MADE AWARE BY NOW, THAT I HAVE COME TO OVERSEE THE FALLEN CHILD AND THE FORMER KINGS DEPARTURE AND OF COURSE THEIR SAFE ARRIVAL.” Sans is sweating a bit but he seems to have faith that this was excellent thinking on his part.

The sweating is from the look that your father is giving him, it is aloof, cold and calculating. Chuck was a military man and going AWOL was treason.

“Well seeing as they are important individuals to monsters this might slide... this time.” He gives Sans a coy grin then turns back to ask Asgore if he had any preferences on TV shows.

This gives you a chance to ask.

“Are you going to be staying here or should I give you my phone to contact someone?” You notice how he sighs and gestures for your phone.

“I WILL PROBABLY BE LEAVING WITH THE MILITARY BACK TO BASE NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS SETTLED HERE.” He groans.

“Did you sneak on board with Asgore at the last minute?” You grin at him watching his face flush slightly.

“I MIGHT HAVE… YES.” He gives you a broad grin that shows he’s not guilty in the slightest for having done it. Just having to pay the price later.

Him being here eases you and your anxiety for whatever reason. Sans is like a safety blanket of security and you honestly feel lost without him now… which is strange having only just met the skeleton.

He makes your chest feel warm and almost floating on a cloud… even when you are a little mad at him… you can’t seem to stay mad… he always had his reasons.

As he looks over your phone at the number you have dialed in for him… he’s struck from behind suddenly.

Steven had come and swooped in for his hug that Sans had tried to get out of earlier. One thing Sans didn’t realize was that Steven was just as easily an opportunist as he was.

“GAH! GET OFF OF ME!” Sans squirms but to no avail. Steven has bear hugged him… in the grip of an actual bear it would seem.

“No can do buddy. You ducked out of this earlier and you aren’t getting away from it this time.” Steven says with a smug look on his face.

“I SAID LET GO!” Sans bellows leaving your parents confused at the sight before them.

“Sans, don’t fight this just let it happen.” Steven snickers with how creepy he let it be said making Sans fluster and kick his way out.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN!” Sans growls as he jumps off the armrest and whips around to glare at Steven.

“You know it isn’t fair if Y/N gets all the hugs.” Steven pouts and crosses his arms.

“All the hugs you say?” Your mom pipes up with a knowing gleam in her eyes then she looks over at Chuck.

Who in turn just coughs and picks up his ancient TV guide to act like he’s looking over channel listings.

Asgore just looks at the scene surprised then looks at Maggie.

“Um… Could I trouble you for some tea please?” He asks her politely and that gets her off the couch to go attend to tea at least.

“Also Steven, Y/N… I’d like to escort Sans alone back to the truck if I may after he’s done talking. I have something I’d like to discuss with him on certain monster affairs.” Asgore looks at Sans and he is rigid.

Sans manages to get into contact with Toriel who is practically bleating mad at him you can hear her over the speakers. When he explains everything she accepts that it was in fact a good call but it was reckless as he has no way of contacting anyone on his own. Hearing that everyone is safe and sound. Chara is happily playing and Asgore has room to stretch and converse with good company… She’s fine. Wishing you all her fondest greetings and farewells that was the end of the call and time for Sans to get his boney arse back to the compound.

You said goodbye to him once again but it was made quickly. Asgore didn’t let it linger nor did he let Steven have another hug which kind’ve irked Steven. Asgore told him it wouldn’t be good as Sans didn’t particularly care for physical contact and that you were a fluke. Steven just shrugs it off and goes to the backyard to play with Chara. As Sans and Asgore make their leave you run over to the window once they’ve gone aways.

Peeking outside you see Asgore lead Sans to the truck and then tower over him. Sans looks sad with his disposition bowed looking at the ground as Asgore spoke to him.

He then looked panicked and tried to plead for something but Asgore would have none of it. In fact Sans looked like he was in tears and then grasped him by his robes. You wanted to run out and stop it desperately. You wanted to stop what was obviously hurting him… you were starting to feel it hurt you to.

Then you saw the kind but sad look on Asgore’s face as he brought out a huge hand to clasp on San’s shoulder. Asgore brought himself to his level to look Sans in the eyes. Asgore seemed to be explaining something to him but whatever it was it only made your chest sting. Yet Sans nods and gets on the truck and it leaves back for the compound. Seeing Asgore coming back you make your way back to your chair to act like you weren’t peeping.

When Asgore comes back in he sees you rubbing your chest with a tear in your eye.

“I’m sorry my child. You love Steven don’t you? He’s the one you chose to marry correct?” You nod but what did that have to do with anything.

“Then you need to reconsider Sans as your bodyguard should you take the position of ambassador.” What did that have to do anything about you and Steven?

“But Sans is the best isn’t he?” You ask and Asgore gives you a sad grin.

“He is.” Is all he can say as he walks away but he slightly turns towards you.

“Just not for what you want for your future.” He says solemnly and goes to the backyard to play with Chara and Steven.

You sit back in your chair and think on things a minute only to hear a rough cough from the man still sitting across from you.

“Not like you to take orders when they didn’t suit you. What’s stopping you now?” Chuck asks as he still lingers over the ancient TV guide.

“Well… they are monsters and I have to go buy their rules and…” You start but were cut off by your father once again.

“Isn’t he the former king?” Chuck asks.

“Well… um yes I guess so.” You say unsure with what your father is getting at.

“Then by all means, if that skeleton is important to you to have close to your side, then who cares what he thinks? It’s your life Y/N. I wouldn’t have your mother or you if I sat around letting others tell me what was better for me. I made my choice and I’m a better and happier man for it.” Your father looks up at you and gives you a warm smile that you can’t help but give back.

You never know when this man would give you warm words of encouragement or advice. You just know that it was often hallmark quality when he finally did.

“Thanks dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> Ko-fi  
> Links for my tumblr and ko-fi page


End file.
